Frakjaw
Frakjaw is the skeleton warrior of Fire in the Skulkin army. Long ago, Frakjaw was banished to the Underworld, where he became part of the Skulkin army and assisted his master, Samukai. Frakjaw aided the Skulkin in their quest to stop the Ninja from claiming the Golden Weapons. The Skulkin managed to claim the weapons, though Samukai's attempt to keep the weapons from Lord Garmadon resulted in his demise. Afterwards, Frakjaw would remain in the Underworld with the other Skulkin, while Garmadon escaped into Ninjago to cause chaos. Frakjaw and the Skulkin later helped Garmadon fight the Serpentine, who were trying to claim the Fangblades. For the most part, the Skulkin no longer fought the Ninja after the death of the Great Devourer. However, when Cole accidentally freed Samukai's spirit from the Departed Realm, Frakjaw and Krazi set off to aid their revived leader. The trio confronted Jay at his parent's junkyard, where Frakjaw and Krazi apprehended Ed and Edna. As Samukai fought Jay, Ronin arrived and helped Jay in the battle. Realizing the odds were against them, Frakjaw and Krazi attempted to escape, but were crushed by a giant magnet that Jay dropped on them. As a result, he was presumably sent to Kryptarium Prison for his crimes. Background NOTE: To fill out the Skulkin ranks in the television series, most of the skeleton characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Fire Skeleton will be categorized here, for convenience. At an unknown point in time, Frakjaw died and consequently ended up in the Underworld as a Skulkin. Due to his excessive talking, it was later on declared a punishment to be assigned to live near Frakjaw, and he would later go on to test vehicles for Bonezai that the latter suspected of detonating. Additionally, he also clashed with Kruncha in a fight alongside Krazi, only for the both of them to lose. Way of the Ninja Frakjaw was assigned to participate in the Golden Weapon hunt by Samukai, where he helped participate in the raid on Ignacia. After Kruncha and Nuckal found the Map of the Golden Weapons, he retreated with the rest of his allies back to the Underworld. The Golden Weapon Frakjaw eventually accompanied his master to the Caves of Despair, acting as a guard and occasionally conversing with fellow skulkin. However, he failed to detect Kai's intrusion, only to be alerted to the presence of the ninja as a result of a careless Jay. Rallying at the entrance of the caves to attack the ninja and take the Scythe of Quakes, he fought them, only to retreat upon the presence of the Earth Dragon. King of Shadows Frakjaw would ambush Cole, Jay, and Zane at the Forest of Tranquility alongside his fellow skulkin, claiming three of the Golden Weapons and celebrating their victory. Before he could follow his comrades to the Fire Temple, however, Garmadon warned them of the Sword of Fire's presence in the Underworld, prompting him to head home alongside everyone else. Riding on the Skull Truck, he and Bonezai were confronted by Zane, and before the two of them could attack, were knocked off by an overhanging tree branch. Shortly after, Frakjaw managed to find his way back to the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny Frakjaw would continue his role as a guard, protecting Garmadon's Dark Fortress in anticipation of Master Wu and any other possible intruders. After the ninja fell in the fortress' courtyard, he attempted to attack them, only to be sucked into the Tornado of Creation and imprisoned in the resulting skeletal ferris wheel. Return to the Fire Temple Regrouping under the command of Wyplash, Frakjaw and several Skulkin exited the Underworld through the Fire Temple entrance, only to be attacked by Kai. Fending him off, he quickly overpowered him alongside his allies, only to be driven back into his home Realm by Flame, who sealed the entrance. All of Nothing When Garmadon arrived back at the Underworld to ask for the Skulkin's assistance in stopping the Great Devourer from awakening, Frakjaw and his fellow skeletons agreed. Arriving in the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, he battled against the Serpentine, allowing the ninja to escape with the Fangblades. Wrong Place, Wrong Time While attacking Ignacia, Frakjaw and Krazi encountered the ninja from the future, attempting to attack them, only to be overwhelmed by a far more powerful and experienced Jay. When they failed to kidnap Nya, he and the rest of the Skulkin retreated on Samukai's orders, riding on one of the Skull Motorbikes. While sitting at a campfire with his fellow Skulkin, he presumably bore witness to Kruncha's return with a captured Nya in tow. Later, when he and the others ambushed the ninja at the Forest of Tranquility, Jay presumably defeated them all and took the Golden Weapons. Following the destruction of the Mega Weapon, Frakjaw's involvement in the alternate timeline was promptly erased, along with any memories of the event. Afterwards, he ended up getting arrested and imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. The Greatest Fear of All Though not actually physically present, Frakjaw himself was briefly mentioned when Noble had mistaken Kruncha to be him. Sometime later, Frakjaw succeeded in escaping Kryptarium. Day of the Departed Frakjaw eventually came across the newly-resurrected Samukai and fellow Skulkin Krazi, and deciding to team up with his former king, retrieved a pair of mechs alongside Krazi, taking control as they ambushed Jay and his parents at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Surprised but not deterred, Jay quickly destroyed Frakjaw's mech with a bolt of lightning, forcing the Skulkin to abandon his machine. Distracted by the fight between Jay and Samukai, Frakjaw was ordered alongside Krazi to seize Jay's parents as hostages, allowing Samukai to trade places in the living world with Jay in return for the safety of Ed and Edna. Seizing Ed, he watched as Samukai defeated Jay, only for Ronin, having stumbled across the incident while looting in his Salvage M.E.C., to rescue Ed and Edna from Frakjaw and Krazi's grip. Cornered and off-guard, Frakjaw and Krazi fled from Ronin, only for Jay to sever a chain holding a massive magnet above them, dropping the machine and crushing the two beneath its weight. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Frakjaw is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 200,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 20: The Vault of Ice. He is armed with a Golden Battle Mace and is able to access Skulkin locks. Personality and Traits Incredibly talkative, Frakjaw struck all of his acquaintances as being incredibly loud and annoying, especially due to his inability to quit talking, regardless of the situation. His irritating habit would eventually gain enough infamy to be declared a punishment within the Underworld to endure; Despite this, Frakjaw, in his dimwittedness, remained entirely oblivious to this, and when accused of talking too much acted indignantly, not thinking himself as such. However, Frakjaw managed to keep one saving grace, and it was his uncanny talent to spot particularly stealthy beings, being the only one able to detect Wyplash. He is also somewhat prone to arguing, considering debate to be his favorite hobby. Description Frakjaw wears the basic skeleton armor and a large straw hat. The spikes, loincloth, and skull emblem on his armor are red, signifying his Fire affinity. He also displays what appear to be small metal piercings on his forehead. When piloting the Skeleton Helicopter, he wears a black aviator's cap and goggles. Appearances Notes *He likes talking, as he once talked ceaseless for 47 hours straight. *Despite being described as talkative, he never speaks in the show. *His name is a play on "fracture" and "jaw." *He appears in the Lego Universe Ninjago Monastery world. *He is the most expensive Skulkin in Shadow of Ronin, costing 200,000 Studs. *Alongside Kai, Frakjaw is one of the first characters to ever appear, initially debuting in a teaser for Ninjago on the back of a LEGO Magazine as a shadowy silhouette. *In Episode 43, the Warden refers to a skeleton in one of the cells as Frakjaw; however, Kruncha is actually in the cell. Furthermore, his name is listed in the credits. *Frakjaw's name bears a very close resemblance to that of Slackjaw. Interestingly, both are common, low-rank minions in a villainous faction with red as their signature color. *His name is misspelled as "Frackjaw" on his character card. Gallery Frankjaw.png Skeleton-1.jpg|Frakjaw in his aviator outfit FrakjawSpin.jpg|Frakjaw on his spinner 70592-frakjaw.png|Frakjaw’s Day of the Departed minifigure Frakjaw1.png Skulkin.png DoDSkulkin.png pl:Frakjaw Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Skulkin Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pilot Episodes